Wanted
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: When secret agent Elena Gilbert leaves to kill inter-national criminal Logan she has no idea what she bargained for now, does she? Watch as her life turns into a turmoil as love and death both turn their faces to her and who will catch her as she falls? Stefan or Damon?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my desk working when I heard his voice. The rough, almost grumpy voice which made my heart, do somersaults in my ribcage. I felt his hand on my shoulder and contained the urge to jump up with a squeal; instead I kept calm just like a dignified detective. Ok, make that secret agent but whatever; you know your brain kind of stops functioning when your heart is doing somersaults and your nose is clogged with the smell of the soap _he _uses and your skin is on fire because his hand is on your shoulder. I turned in my chair to look at him and my eyes began to wander. Straight black hair, cropped short, a perfect nose, deep black pools for eyes and perfectly kissable lips, with that tiny white scar in the bend of his upper lip and perfectly arched eyebrows and a perfect chest with an eight-pack and biceps that any guy would trade his soul for. Killer looks, as my best friend Meredith would say. His black shirt stuck to chest making his abs even more noticeable and that is when he smiled. I swear I could count each of my heart-beat, it was that loud. I quickly averted my eyes when he arched that eyebrow, silently asking me what I was doing but to his credit he says nothing.

"Hey" I say and it comes out like a breath and I blush, almost ashamed of myself.

He opens his mouth as if to say something when I hear my sister Amara's voice.

"Elena, I came too tell you that Katherine is back, though I would suggest that you braced yourself," I hear her say with tears in her eyes and she never cried, as in never ever. She had not cried when we lost our parents' in the car crash or when our brother Jeremy went into coma. She just could handle everything, everything except Kate and me.

I rush to Amara, forgetting all about Damon, when I see them wheel _her_ in. My sister; Katherine. Her whole body is covered in scratches and the left side of her face seems to be paralyzed, because of the awkward ways she seems to be speaking to her nurse and her hands, oh god, her hands are totally bruised and seems to be broken from the wrist down. Seeing her like this, my vision goes red. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" I yell out making the whole office jump.

I asked "Who did this to her?" I ask again, in a more controlled voice because the noise seems to be hurting her.

"Answer me damn it, who?" I ask again this time shaking the person next to me, who conveniently happens to be a certain Salvador, who can tackle me.

"Damon, answer me please," I cry out, losing all my strength in the end.

"She was sent on the mission to catch international criminal Logan, remember, well he did this to her," he finally tells me as they wheel her bed out to the emergency room.

"I will kill him, I will rip him apart," I say as I make my way to the head office to tell this to my boss. I am going no matter what.

"Hey, Alaric, I am going to kill Logan," I say as he looks up at me, grief stricken. He was my like my second father, he practically bought me, Jeremy, Kat and Amara up, after our parents' died. I, Amara and Katherine are triplets, if you want to know. Yeah, we lived. Big deal. We are secret agents and Alaric is our boss, He is also our uncle as he married our aunt Jenna last fall. He knows me well and how persistent I can be is no mystery to him. If I say I will go, means I will.

"Ok, I will arrange for the team. Who all do you want, and do not argue I am not sending you alone after what happened to Katharina," he says using his nick name for my elder sister. I want to argue, but something snaps inside me when I see his grief stricken look. Yes, I am the one who is going to kill Logan but it does not have to be alone. I have way too many people who care, even if there is no special someone, _yet_. There is Jeremy, my brother, my best friend Bonnie, Katherine and her fiancé Elijah. I wonder how he is doing or if he even knows. Then there is Amara and her boyfriend Silas who also happens to be Damon's best friend. What she finds attractive in a person who keeps moaning about his twin, who he lost when his parents died I don't know. Yep, we all have mummy-daddy issues. His parents died in a fire. Mine were blown to bits. There was nothing too bury either. Jeer, went into coma and us sisters' were taken in Jenna's care. It happened four years back, but the pain is still real.

Bonnie's abusive parents' recently shifted to London and she lives with her Grams here in Crashia, an hour's drive from New York and Matt, my best friends' parents are divorced and his mother is always off to God knows where and his father is the mystery guy. His sister Vicky is a total nutcase and he visits her in the mental asylum each Sunday. Elijah and his five siblings live on their own as their parents' passed away a few years back, dad from heart attack and mom from depression. Tyler is the only one who has not got issues but he is moving into his own apartment so that he and Caroline can get married, they are thirty- five and have been dating since forever. Caroline is the journalist of the town and Tyler's the most famous artist here and my brother's idol. Bonnie is an author and has won quite a lot of awards considering that she is only twenty. Damon is an orphan and lives with his uncles John and Zack.

"Ok, so I want Klaus, Rebecca and Damon on the team," I state.

"Of course, makes sense that you want the killing perfectionist on your team," he said referring to Damon. He has nearly always killed the criminals he catches, in integration, which kind of sucks but he says, they are criminals and they have done their share of killing, so goodbye to them.

After seeing Katherine, wishing her a speedy recovering, and saying goodbye to everyone, I headed to the airport with my team of three, to start the mission and looked back at my home for the last time, when Silas and Finn come running.

"We are going too," they said in union and I agreed, because they were our seniors and awesome agents. They were the best, after a certain sister of mine, who is the reason I am here. I looked back at my home one last time before I boarded the plane but I had this gut feeling that I was going to get more than what I bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION, they are shutting all fan based sites, stories, videos, wikis etc. Only way to stop it is to get 10000000 signatures on .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr. (no spaces) We have to do it befroe 19 march. Please do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The sky was a deep black colour with stars twinkling like Christmas lights and the silvery moonlight, gave everything a fairy tale appearance. This view would be better for an Oscar winning movie than my life, I thought. Right now the six of us were sitting in an alley with garbage bags on both side and the nauseating smell of waste penetrating our noses.

"The advantages of being a secret agent," she grumbles. It were times like these when she wished she had not set on this career path and had chosen to do something simple but these times were far and few between.

"It is not like you will die Doppler," Rebecca teases while re applying her make up with one hand. Her other hand is clenched around a pocket knife in what must surely be a very painful grip. Today had not been a nice day and this was just the start of the adventure.

At the airport we were given a flight out of our small, not so famous, yet very important to the government small town to Chicago, where they had last seen Logan. From what we all knew or rather know is that he is craft manipulative selfish bastard. However that made catching him, just as difficult.

"Do you remember the pub?" Finn asked us, making us all laugh at his facial expression.

"Oh, sure I do. That must have been the dirtiest place; I have ever been to with the exception of the village toilets I had to use in my first mission. Yuck! I have never ever seen a more run down, dirty and unappealing secret agent meeting place," Miss Bimbo continued. I hated Rebecca, she is a total pain in anyone's ass and the way she keeps hitting on Damon made my blood boil, just like now.

"So how do you propose we catch Logan, we can never do that, sitting in an alley with garbage cans," I huffed trying to get Rebecca off Damon.

"Way to state the obvious Captain Oblivious," he said, his voice teasing. It did not make the stuffy night or the smell more tolerable but it just reminded us of the good things in the world.

"Well, if needed be, I will be the Captain, I will revenge my sister and soon," I told him looking into those black pools of liquid daring him to contradict.

"I say we figure out how to exactly track him ourselves. All Katherine and the Chicago police department have been able to tell us about was where he was a month ago, which can help us track him but he could have moved across the globe in thirty days. We need to find his allies and right hand men, his weakness and strengths."

"And how do you propose we do that Finn?" I asked my voice somewhat strained. I hated this place.

"By getting out of this dump yard," Finn answered. Damon laughed at his suggestion and clapped him on the back, before getting up. We all follow Finn in a group, looking like rowdy teenagers towards a road side café. Now you might ask us, that why even though we had the wealth of the government at our disposal, were we sitting in a garbage alley. Simple answer, because we felt like it and this was more of a personal mission than a government assigned one.

"So what do you all think of the blonde out there," Klaus asked us winking suggestively at a blonde three tables down. Honey blonde hair, dark olive skin and curly short cut black hair.

"Looks delicious," Damon answered his voice husky.  
"Boys, we are not here to get hooked up with random blondes, we are here to catch Logan and avenge Katherine," I whispered angrily.

"Elena chill, we have our sources around the city," Damon answered with a devil like smirk on his face.

"So what do we do? We just set on this mission without any plans at all, we thought you were our leader Elena Gilbert," Rebecca yelled and I wished that I could land a punch on that nose with she loved so much. It had been two whole days since we had come in Chicago, me riding on anger and no plans at all. In short we were screwed. Big Time.

"Logan is an international criminal, we have access to his records, we should check them out again," Silas suggested pulling out his laptop.

"Here, we found him," Damon said suddenly after two hours of staring at the screen.

"Logan Jackson- international criminal records.

Logan was a thirty two years old chief officer in the police department of Washington DC when he committed his first crime. He murdered two fellow officers and kidnapped the daughter of one of his seniors and left her body to rot. Since then he has been all over the country and sometimes even out of it smuggling, murdering and defying the law in general. He is known to have been the reason of the death of many of secret agents over the course of last two years and recently gave fatal injuries to Katherine Gilbert a Grade A secret agent," Damon summarized.

"That's utter bullshit," I said, "everyone knows this, we need some kind of a lead on him."

"Maybe we can search the records of the cases Logan solved and the criminals he met during his last days of services and his major tactics and export places," Finn said taking the laptop from Silas. That is how they spent the entire night in the hotel, searching for news on Logan the international criminal.

A/N - Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. Thanks especially to guest. And I am sorry for the sucky chapter, anyone interested in co-writting?


End file.
